I hate
by VisualExperiments
Summary: A pointless fluffy one-shot involving Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, and a bouncy fuzz-ball.


Kano: I've been getting ranted at from someone who will not be named and to appease her I wrote this horrendously long fluffy one-shot. Actually it was in the making before she decided to inform me that my stories are too depressing, but thanks to her I'am posting it instead of keeping it in my battered Garfield notebook for all eternity.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and Kazuki Takahashi is a genius, etc, etc, etc.  
  
**  
  
The little ball of black and orange fur was tucked under his arm, kept warm and out of the rain at the expense of his own jacket.  
  
His brother would probably fuss over him when he got home and he would get a ' stern talking to ' about Being outside in the rain without a coat on Bringing home stray animals ( again )  
  
Mokuba Kaiba grinned to himself. He had been looking for a reason to get his Niisama out of the office anyway.  
  
It only took him a few minutes to walk the rest of the way home, and the gate opened automatically to admit him entrance. The front door was also unlocked, and Mokuba closed the door behind him to keep the rain and cold out of the warm house.  
  
He set the mass of fuzz down on the marble floor. It mewed plaintively as Mokuba shook his jacket out, stray drops of water falling onto the kitten.  
  
He folded the coat over his arm, bending down and scratching the feline's head with his index finger.  
  
Somehow they ended up in a tug-of-war game with one of the coat sleeves, but this play was put to an abrupt halt when a shadow fell over the two of them. Even the kitten ceased it's pulling, instinctually understanding that this new creature was one to be wary around.  
  
But Mokuba simply scooped the mini-cat into his arms, smiling up at a teenager that most people would flinch at the mere thought of.  
  
' Hello Niisama. '  
  
A slender eyebrow rose, though whether in amusement or disapproval was difficult to tell.  
  
' Don't ' Hello Niisama ' me, Mokuba. What have I told you about bringing animals into this house? '  
  
The smile turned into a mischievous grin.  
  
' That I shouldn't because you have a secret fear of small furry creatures clawing your eyes out in the middle of the night? '  
  
The great Seto Kaiba blinked, and something akin to a smile ghosted over his features.  
  
' No Mokuba. And I thought we discussed speaking that little secret out loud. Hence the word ' secret '. '  
  
The black-haired boy, knowing any danger of actual punishment had passed, absently rubbed the furball's stomach.  
  
' Oh really? It must have completely slipped my mind. '  
  
Seto Kaiba massaged his temples for a moment, tapping an index finger against his forehead.  
  
' Mokuba, you are not keeping that animal here. I forbid it. '  
  
** 2 hours later **  
  
Mokuba wandered out of the kitchen and up the nearest flight of stairs. For the past half an hour he had been searching for his new pet, appropriately named ' God-forsaken nuisance ' by his ever-so-cheerful Niisama.  
  
Mokuba simply referred to him as ' Newt '.  
  
Unfortunately, somewhere between not doing his English homework an making himself dinner, Mokuba had lost track of where Newt had gone off to.  
  
Mokuba had searched the first two floors of the house to no avail. But the higher levels were questionable territory. Those parts were completely off- limits to anyone who was not Seto Kaiba. Even Mokuba had never been allowed in those restricted hallways.  
  
Nevertheless, he figured that he would be in more trouble if Newt was found wandering around there on his own. Niisama would probably bring up the ' Sparrow Incident ' and then have grounds to throw ' God-forsaken nuisance ' back out onto the streets.  
  
And so it was that Mokuba ventured into the unknown all for the sake of a little puff ball, and the extended opportunities to annoy his Niisama that saving the puff ball presented.  
  
** 30 minutes later. ( You're about half-way through. I applaud you on your high attention span. ) **  
  
25 minutes and dozens of locked doors later, Mokuba wandered aimlessly down a silent and rather dark hallway.  
  
He had narrowly missed being caught by an automatic defense system his Niisama had developed. The elder Kaiba didn't trust people enough to actually hire anyone into his household, so, besides the chauffeurs, almost everything that could not be done by either he or Mokuba was operated by one huge database computer.  
  
Of course, Mokuba only assumed it was operated by one huge database. He had never actually seen the computer, so it always impossible to be certain.  
  
Mokuba had almost decided to give up with this part of the house, creepy as it was, and go hunting for Newt somewhere else, when he heard the sound of computer keys being tapped out rhythmically.  
  
And not in just any rhythm.  
  
It was the unmistakable self-assured tapping of someone who knew exactly what they were doing, how they were to do it, what would happen when they did it, and they could only wonder why everyone else on the planet hadn't figured it out as well.  
  
The hallways Mokuba had turned onto ended in nothing but a wall with a big smiley-face made out of two blue-eyes white dragons painted on it.  
  
It was vaguely disconcerting in the dim light, and certainly this would have convinced Mokuba to leave if he had not suddenly heard the one thing he had been straining his ears for the entire time.  
  
The sound of a kitten meowing.  
  
At first Mokuba thought the echoing effects of the hallways only made it seem like Newt's complaints were coming from behind the wall.  
  
He pressed his ear against the carvings, and the mewing came again. The computer keys which had, up until that moment, been silent, resumed their familiar noise-making. It seemed that they too were coming from behind the wall itself.  
  
Mokuba stepped away, studying the barrier in front of him more closely. The wall looked solid, but ' outward appearances are seldom to be trusted as fact. ' Just one more thing his Niisama had taught him.  
  
The twin Blue-eyes White Dragons had the same texture as wood, but when he knocked on one there was the faintest metallic echoing.  
  
So the wall was a fake. From having watched more James Bond movies then anyone, including Seto, could stand in one sitting, Mokuba quickly arrived at the conclusion that there had to be some sort of secret room hidden behind the wall.  
  
There was also no doubt in his mind that his Niisama had been the one that had built it. The only question was how to break through the defense. Undoubtedly if he triggered the wrong system, his Niisama had some sort of attack planned against whoever was messing around with it.  
  
So..what? He knew his Niisama better then anyone. So, if he was Seto, how would he go about- of course.  
  
Mokuba grinned in the dim half-light. When he really thought about it, the switch wasn't that hard to figure out. It was obvious that Seto wouldn't have used voice activation. That would have been too easy to duplicate if someone was determined to break in. Same thing with thumbprint or hand scanning.  
  
No. There would be some sort of combination of actions and words, something a person would never normally think of using.  
  
In keeping with his deductions, Mokuba placed his right hand over the right claw of the left Blue-eyes White Dragon.  
  
The right hand of the devil..  
  
When the younger Kaiba was neither shot down nor electrocuted, he uttered the words no thief would think to speak in this position.  
  
' Je déteste. '  
  
Mokuba pulled his hand away as the panel slid smoothly into the nearest wall, revealing another door.  
  
Now Seto's typing was wholly distinct, stopping when Mokuba slowly eased open the door just enough for him to see inside.  
  
His Niisama had his back to the door Mokuba was peeking through, and therefore had no idea that someone else was watching him as he glared down at Newt from his desk.  
  
' Hello, Newt. You do realize that I now have proof that you are a meddling, troublesome pest and can therefore throw you out. '  
  
The kitten sat down on the ground and stared at him as if he had suddenly grown a third eye.  
  
Seto made a grunting sound in the back of his throat, turning back to the small laptop that sat atop his desk. His long, deft fingers soon picked up the by-now-familiar rhythm. There was only a split second of relative silence before Newt mewed unhappily.  
  
Seto sighed, his fingers stilled as he glared down at the kitten.  
  
The animal remained silent, but it didn't shrink back from his Niisama's ' Glare of Death ' either.  
  
Mokuba watched on in vague confusion as Seto picked up a pen that had, up until that moment, lain undisturbed beside the keyboard. At first Mokuba was afraid that his Niisama was going to hit Newt with it, but either Seto's aim was off or that had not been the teenager's intention at all. The pen bounced off the carpet, landing a few feet away from the bouncy calico mini-cat.  
  
God Forsaken Nuisance scampered after it happily, and with a combination of deadly glaring - which Mokuba could not help but think he had picked up from Seto -, hissing, and more often than not a lot of pushing, he managed to get the pen back to Seto relatively un harmed.  
  
The teenager looked from his computer screen to the kitten, an eyebrow quirked in definite amusement.  
  
Mokuba silently shut the door as his Niisama bent down, picked up the pen, and let it roll along the ground again. The panel slid closed noiselessly once he had passed it.  
  
Je déteste. I hate.  
  
It looked like they might have to be renaming their new pet.  
  
**  
  
Kano: :: cough :: Remind me to never ever write fluff again. Ever. It rots my teeth. 


End file.
